


First-Name Basis

by DecemberCamie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Night Stands, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberCamie/pseuds/DecemberCamie
Summary: “Do you two know each other, somehow?”Killua’s blood turned to ice.“No,”he said just as Gon chirped, “Yep!”There was a tense pause. Leorio and Kurapika glanced between the pair while Killua glared daggers at Gon. Gon, on the other hand, just pouted.“Killua, its mean to pretend you don’t know me,” he whined. “We had a lot of fun with each other the last time we hung out!”Fun with-?!Heat rushed to his cheeks as Killua made a strangled sound. Holy shit. If Gon kept this up, Killua was going to stab him with the restaurant knives before lunch was even served.((Based on this tumblr prompt: “i slept with you the other day and i didnt know we had a mutual friend and now we’re sitting across each other for brunch and it’s awkward because i ran out when you were asleep”))





	

Killua had never been as mortified as he was now, standing frozen and utterly paralyzed while Kurapika introduced Leorio’s friend who had suddenly joined them for lunch on this random Saturday afternoon.

There was no denying it. Killua knew Leorio’s friend, had met this stranger with caramel skin and spiky brown hair last week at Palm’s party. It was this exact same bright-eyed man who had invited Killua back to his apartment, who Killua had spent the _entire night with_ before waking up in said stranger’s bed, horrified, and sprinting away as fast as his legs could carry him.

This same person who was now gazing at him with eyes that burned gold and had Killua’s heart doing back flips in his chest.

Killua clenched his hands into white-knuckled fists. To say that he wanted to jump out of the nearest window would have been an understatement.

“Killua,” Kurapika said, startling Killua out of his mind-numbing shock. “Are you listening?”

Killua swallowed thickly. “Yeah, ‘course I was,” he said and the back of his neck prickled at the feeling of intense eyes locked onto his face.

Leorio snorted. “I doubt it, kid. You were staring off into space the entire time Kurapika was talking. What, did you see a ghost or something?”

Hot anger flashed through Killua. He snarled, “Listen here, old man-”

Leorio’s friend chirped suddenly, “So, your name is Killua?”

Killua’s mouth shut with a _click._ He shifted his eyes onto the other male, dragging his gaze over freckled cheeks and tanned hands and that brilliant smile. It was frighteningly easy to remember how those hands had felt brushing against his arms, calloused fingers finding his in the dark and intertwining, holding on tight enough to leave imprints-

“Killua Zoldyck” he said stiffly, trying and failing to ignore the way his cheeks were on fire. “And you’re Gon, right? Gon Freecss.”

Gon’s smile bloomed into a full out grin and something in Killua’s chest tightened. He hadn’t known Gon’s name until now. The night they’d met had been a whirlwind of…activity. They’d moved past the term strangers so fast that they’d left introductions behind in the dust. Names somehow didn’t matter when Gon had him shoved up against the wall-

 _Anyway._ It was actually kind of nice to finally have a name to the fuzzy but warm face in Killua’s memory. Not that he would ever admit that, though.

“What are you two staring at, sit down so we can eat!” Leorio said impatiently.

Killua scowled. He plopped down next to Kurapika on the rectangular table, with Gon sitting directly across from him.

“Do you think they have any specials today?” Leorio mused aloud as Kurapika and Killua shifted in their seats. “If Machi’s on duty there’s usually some quality omelets or fish platter or something-”

Killua pointedly ignored the rest of Leorio’s question, staring down at his empty plate but barely seeing it.

He couldn’t ignore the way Gon’s pressing stare was digging into his face. Killua could feel it like it was real and tangible thing, crawling over his skin and leaving it tingling. It made him self-conscious. It made him want to duck under the table for the rest of the meal.

Instead he just lifted the menu to hide his now scarlet face.

“I’m sure you can ask the waiter when they come around, Leorio,” Kurapika said, tone amused. “In the meantime, though, you should tell us how you and Gon met.”

Gon said, “Oh, well, I’m a scientist! I do research on nature and different species around the world. But one day I got hurt by accident with one of the animals I was studying. Leorio was the doctor who patched me up.”

Killua frowned. A scientist, huh? He did vaguely remember Gon talking about a fox or something last week…

Leorio huffed. “And you’ve been a pain in my butt ever since. You’ve come back to my office three times in the last month!”

Gon laughed freely, not sounding at all embarrassed, and Killua’s pulse began to race. Gon’s laughter sounded like music, bells, and chimes. He gritted his teeth. It should’ve been illegal for someone to have as nice of a laugh as that. Especially when the idiot was laughing over something so completely _stupid-_

“Killua, are you all right?”

Killua blinked and dropped his menu in surprise. Kurapika was looking at him with concern, worry knotting his brows.

“Yeah, your face looks kinda weird,” Leorio leaned forward, eyebrow raised. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna whine about the quality of the water again-”

“Shut up, that was one time!” Killua hissed, hot embarrassment washing over him like a tsunami. “And I only said that to piss you off!”

Leorio sputtered and Gon laughed again, setting Killua’s cheeks aflame.

He looked away quickly to hide his expression. He reached for his water, saying lamely, “I’m just thinking about what to order since I’m not sure what I’m in the mood for. That’s all.”

Gon said cheerfully, “I’m sure whatever you have will taste delicious, Killua!”

Killua choked at the implication. He spat out his drink and water spewed all over the table.

 _“AUGH_ \- Killua!” Kurapika cried out and Leorio pushed himself away from the table with a howl.

Killua was too busy coughing up his lungs to give any kind of response. He gasped for air, stomach rolling.

Did Gon _seriously_ just say that?! _Was it on purpose,_ Killua thought wildly as the unwanted memory and taste of Gon’s soft lips pressed against his rushed to the front of his mind, _or-?_

Gon grinned at him from across the table, eyes shining mischievously, and Killua knew the answer instantly.

“You bastard,” he rasped and Gon’s smile only grew.

“Heh, sorry! I couldn’t help it.”

“Then toughen up and keep your smug comments to yourself, you little gremlin-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, you two!” Leorio said loudly and Kurapika yanked sharply on Killua’s arm in warning. “I wanted a calm lunch with my closest friends, not a brawl, okay?! This is a nice place, I don’t wanna get kicked out of _another_ restaurant-”

Kurapika spoke over Leorio’s heated speech, “Do you two know each other, somehow?”

Killua’s blood turned to ice.

 _“No,”_ he said just as Gon chirped, “Yep!”

There was a tense pause. Leorio and Kurapika glanced between the pair with confusion while Killua glared daggers at Gon. Gon, on the other hand, just pouted.

“Killua, its mean to pretend you don’t know me,” he whined. “We had a lot of fun with each other the last time we hung out!”

_Fun with-?!_

Heat rushed to his cheeks as Killua made a strangled sound. Holy shit, if Gon kept this up Killua was going to stab him with the restaurant knives before lunch was even served.

Hands curling into claws, Killua began to hiss, “If you say _one more word_ , I swear to god I’ll-”

“Hi, may I take your order!”

Killua jolted at the sudden appearance of the waitress. He turned away with a scowl as everyone haltingly ordered their drinks. When the waitress left again, palpable awkwardness hung in the air.

Kurapika coughed. “So. You two _have_ met before?”

Killua pressed his lips into a thin line. As if he was going to give Gon the satisfaction of answering!

“Mhm!” Gon cupped his chin in one hand and leaned forward on the table. Killua watched him warily even as Gon beamed at him. Gon continued, “Me and Killua met at a party last week and we hit off right away.”

“What?! You were invited to a party without me?!” Leorio exploded. “Who’s party-”

“Palm Siberia,” Killua said shortly. “Y’know, Ikalgo’s cousin? Girl with long wavy hair and blue eyes that you keep claiming is super-hot?”

Leorio flushed. “Why don’t you shut it, brat?”

Killua smirked. “Don’t ask, next time.”

“How do you know Palm, Gon?” Kurapika quickly interrupted before Leorio could get another word in.

“Hm? Oh, we used to date!”

Killua’s heart plunged to the floor. He suddenly felt winded, like the ground had been swept out beneath him. Date? But, then why had Gon-

“- we broke up a long time ago, though,” Gon finished and the air returned to Killua’s lungs.

It was stupid and dumb. _Killua_ was stupid and dumb, to get this worked up over hearing about an ex-girlfriend of a guy he’d had a one night stand with. Killua cursed himself silently. Sometimes he really hated himself.

In the background Killua heard Kurapika ask, “And you and Palm are still friends even after that?”

“Yep! And I’m really glad we are, ‘cause otherwise I wouldn’t have gotten to known Killua so well!”

Killua’s muscles locked in place. His blood boiled as he slowly looked up at Gon. 

“What,” he growled lowly. “-did I say about suggestive comments?!”

Gon innocently titled his head to the side. “Hmmmmm? I don’t really know what you mean.”

_“You-!”_

“But I really am happy I got to see you again, Killua,” Gon interrupted him. “You know? ‘Cause I was upset the last week when I realized I didn’t get your phone number, or even your name. I might have never talked to you again if Leorio hadn’t invited me to lunch today, and that would’ve made me really, really sad.”

Killua’s angry words died in his throat. Left speechless, he stared at Gon and Gon stared back. Killua’s insides squirmed under the intensity of that gaze and the restaurant around them disappeared as the silence stretched on.

Now that he was really paying attention, Killua couldn’t help but notice how ethereal Gon looked, even though he was simply sitting there. Sunlight streaming in from the restaurant’s windows hit Gon’s skin at just the right angle and set it aglow.

Killua’s heart pounded loud and heavy against his ribs. Gon was beautiful, and the sight of him took Killua’s breath away.

The waitress materialized next to their table. “Okayyyy, here are your drinks-”

Killua jumped so badly he fell out of his chair.

“Killua!” Kurapika said, alarmed, as Killua scrambled back to his feet. “Are you-?”

“Fine!” Killua said shrilly. His whole body tingled and he could still feel Gon staring at him, _always staring at him_ and it was driving him insane-

“I g-gotta,” Killua stammered as his friends gaped at him. “- gotta go to the, the bathroom. Um.”

He turned on his heel and bolted. His heartbeat echoed in his ears with each step and his vision blurred as he sped past customer-filled tables.

Gon had been upset that Killua had left without saying anything. Gon had been sad that he might’ve never known Killua’s name. Gon was happy to Killua again.

And Killua couldn’t deny that deep, deep down, past the horror and the shock- he’d been happy, no, _thrilled_ to see Gon again, too. That one night with Gon had been the best time he’d had in a while, and not just because of the ‘ _after party activities’._

Talking with Gon had been amazing; Gon made him laugh so hard his sides ached and his cheeks hurt for hours afterwards from how much he had smiled. There had been a click between them. A kind of chemistry that made Killua want to fly back into Gon’s arms even as he ran away.

Killua bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from screaming. What the hell had he gotten himself into?!

  

* * *

 

Gon headed for the restroom exactly fifteen minutes after Killua left.

He found the hallway where the bathrooms were located easily. He was about knock on the men’s room when he heard a loud laugh from inside.

Gon’s heart leaped. That was Killua’s laughter, he would recognize it anywhere. Even in the dark.

He leaned in closer to the door, curious despite himself. Killua always made him curious. Gon wanted to know lots of things about Killua, like his favorite color and what movies he hated and what kinds of music he listened to…Gon wanted to know it all; it was a desire burning in the pit of his stomach.

Gon shook the thought away. He could learn all that stuff later. Right now, he had to focus.

“-know, it’s crazy, right?” Killua was saying. Gon frowned at his tone- it verged on hysterical. “I mean, my first one night stand and the guy shows up at lunch the next week.”

Gon’s mouth went dry. Killua was talking about him, about _Gon._

He heard Killua sigh heavily. “ _Yes_ , it’s the same guy. No, Alluka, it’s definitely him. I wouldn’t mess this up.”

He paused and Gon had barely a second to wonder who Alluka was before Killua was saying shrilly, _“Shu-shut up!_ Y’know I didn’t call just for you to tease me the whole ti- what? Oh, god, no. Please, don’t start.”

Gon pressed his lips together to stop himself from giggling at Killua’s drawn-out groan. “Nooooo, c’mon, don’t say that. I’m not gonna- are you seriously suggesting I go out there and tell him how I feel to his face?! Are you _insane?!”_

Gon’s heartbeat began to race. What did exactly Killua want to tell him? Was it the same thing that Gon had been dying to tell Killua since he entered the restaurant with Kurapika?

Gon remembered so clearly how Killua had looked right before they’d fallen asleep in Gon’s bed last week- tousled silver hair, smooth stretches alabaster skin and beautiful scarlet-stained cheeks. The gentle smile Killua had given him then had filled Gon with an elation left him speechless.

Gon had closed his eyes that night with his hand in Killua’s, knowing somehow that he never wanted to lose sight of Killua for as long as he lived.

And waking up the next morning without Killua there….that had been the worst morning of his life.

But Killua was here, now. And that was the only thing that mattered.

There was a thumping noise on the opposite side of the bathroom door, starling Gon.

“Why do you always have to be right?” Killua moaned and Gon’s lips twitched. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. You’re smart, smarter than a moron like me, I know.” He snorted. “Mhm. Sure. Whatever you say.”

“Okay, fine. I will. I _said_ I will. What, you don’t trust me? I will. Okay? Okay, talk to you later. Bye.”

Gon’s pulse skyrocketed and he scrambled away from the bathroom. A second later, Killua opened the door, running a hand through his starlight hair with a long breath.

He stopped short when he saw Gon.

For a few seconds, they just looked at each other.

Gon blurted out, “You were taking a long time, so I! I got worried.”

Killua blinked. His normally pale face slowly darkened and Gon couldn’t help the warmth that spread through him. The flustered look was nice on Killua. Gon would know.

“You.” Killua wrinkled his nose. “You were saying all that stuff at the table on purpose, weren’t you?”

Gon scratched his cheek. “Eh, well.”

Killua narrowed his eyes. “Well?! All that, and the only thing you can think to say is _well?!_ What do you think I am, an idiot?!”

Gon laughed at Killua’s enraged expression- Killua was cute even when he was angry! It was really incredible!

 _“Gon,”_ Killua growled. “You better have a good explanation, or else I’ll-”

“Sorry, I’m sorry!” Gon said breathlessly and grabbed Killua’s hands on impulse.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated as Killua’s whole body stiffened. “I’m not trying to make fun of you, I swear.”

Killua visibly swallowed. “Then. What do you want? You kept saying all that stuff and I didn’t know what you were trying to…”

Gon couldn’t stop the affectionate smile that spread across his face. He squeezed Killua’s hands, saying, “I was trying to tell you that I really like you, Killua! I liked you last week when we first met, I _really_ liked falling asleep besides you, and I like you even more now that I know your name!”

“So,” he said, trying his hardest not to laugh at how large Killua’s blue eyes had grown. “-so, Killua. Wanna get lunch sometime soon? With just the two of us, this time?”

Killua opened his mouth, then shut it. Gon waited patiently, letting their hands swing back and forth between them. He would wait until Killua was ready to express himself the way he wanted. They had time, now.

Finally, Killua took a deep breath. He confessed quietly, “I’d like that.”

Gon’s heart soared. “Really?”

Killua nodded, face turning even redder, and his hands were warm in Gon’s.

“Then how about we go out now?” Gon asked excitedly.

“N-Now? But what about Kurapika and Leorio-?”

“I don’t think they’ll mind. We kind of ditched them already. And you did spit water all over them, so-”

“Shut up!” Killua snapped, but to Gon’s delight, didn’t pull away. “That was totally your fault! If you hadn’t said that stuff to embarrass me, that would’ve never happened!”

“You didn’t have to take what I said so literally, though.”

“Why, you-!”

Gon jumped forward and pressed his lips to Killua’s in a brief kiss, effectively cutting off the rest of Killua’s angry retort.

“Relax, Killua,” he breathed as Killua gaped wordlessly at him. “I was kidding. Can we go, now? I wanna take you someplace nice for our first date.”

A strange mix of emotions flashed through Killua’s eyes- irritation warred with desire, all mixed together with a soft fondness that made Gon’s chest swell.

Killua sighed. “Yeah, okay. Let’s get out of here.”

Warmth spread through Gon’s body. His cheeks ached from how wide he smiled but he couldn’t care less.

“Yeah. Hey, Killua.”

Killua tilted his head to the side. “What?”

“I’m glad we’re finally on a first-name basis.”

Killua’s sputtering laughter filled Gon to the brim with weightless joy.

“Me too, Gon. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own HunterxHunter
> 
> HAPPY KILLUGON DAY!!! :D  
> I actually wasn’t sure if I was going to post anything for today bc I didn’t know if I had the time to write an actual full-length story.....BUT then I remembered this prompt and I couldn't resist haha. I really am glad that I was able to write this for today though bc I adore Killua and Gon so so sooooo much, and writing fic with them always makes me happy <3
> 
> This whole story was written and edited in one day so sorry if there are any mistakes! Thank you for reading~
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to my tumblr!](http://decembercamiecherries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
